


A Quiet Tuesday

by multifandomgal



Category: Battle for London in the Air (Roleplay)
Genre: F/M, Guns, Immortal Illuminati AU, baby's first LitA fic!, specifically - guns that don't work for Dr J.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgal/pseuds/multifandomgal
Summary: Another day at the office for Liz.
Relationships: Elizabeth Maximoff/Edward Taylor
Kudos: 3





	A Quiet Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in 2019, sometime after Beck comes back to life.
> 
> This is my first time publishing on AO3, so the formatting and stuff might not be great!

It was a quiet Tuesday at the IIA's Research and Development office, yet Elizabeth Maximoff was still hard at work. An excellent idea for a new piece of weaponry had come to her at 5 o'clock that morning, so, naturally, she had come straight to work to start on the design. It was now three in the afternoon, the blueprints were complete, and she was currently on the phone, ordering materials from her usual supplier.

"Okay, that's all done for you miss! May I take your name?" The tinny voice came through the speaker.

Oh. No. Liz's mind was blank. She didn't have to use her new alias very often, so, apparently, it had decided to vacate her mind completely. She'd have to just make something up, and fast.

"Uh, Betty!" (Why that?) "Betty... Taylor!" (Oh, for goodness sake, why _that_?)

"Alright, miss Taylor, we'll let you know when your order is on it's way. Thank you for shopping with us!"

Liz hung up the phone, silently cursing her stupid brain. Honestly, what kind of a name was-

"Betty Taylor, huh? I like it!"

Wonderful. If this day wasn't exhausting enough already.

"Hello, Edward. I'm busy." She greeted, curtly, not bothering to turn in her chair to face him.

"Nice to see you too, Liz! You know, if you wanted my last name, you could have just asked."

Liz' heart skipped a beat, and she cursed it for doing so. She could hear the smug smile on Edward's frustratingly handsome face; they'd known each other for well over a century now, and he hadn't changed one bit. Liz decided to ignore his comment.

"Like I said, I'm busy. Now, could you please let me get on with my work?" She turned now, and, indeed, Edward was smirking like an idiot.

"What kind of work? Anything I can help with? You know I'm an expert when it comes to gadgets."

Liz rolled her eyes. They both knew who the _real_ expert was here. Nevertheless, she couldn't resist telling someone about her design. "It's a standard-issue hand gun, but with a fingerprint scanner on the trigger. Anyone not on the system tries to fire it: it won't work!"

Edward actually looked impressed, and now it was Liz's turn to put on a smug smile. "I've asked Jaydyn to help me program everything later this week. We should be able to put everyone at the IIA on the list of registered users... Except maybe Dr. J. I wouldn't trust that man with a gun."

Edward laughed, which made Liz's heart flutter. How ridiculous.

"What about Beck? I didn't trust him even before he came back from the dead!"

"Well _that_ 's not true, is it? 1936?"

"Yes, well... I don't like to talk about that... minor dalliance." His cheeks were nearly as red as Liz' hair.

Liz raised an eyebrow at him before continuing. "Anyway, Beck's far too concerned with 'aesthetics' to even think about using a modern firearm. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"True" Edward nodded, that smile back on his face, despite his embarrassment over his past fling.

A moment later, Edward and Liz found themselves silently staring into each other's eyes. They abruptly looked away.

"Well, I'll let you get on with it then! Don't miss me too much!" He winked before heading to his own desk, which, mercifully, was on the other side of the room.

"See you later!" Liz smiled, then cursed herself again.

Time to get back to work.


End file.
